Untitled
by Hemeratak
Summary: Even if there isn't anything after he dies, he'll at least not have to live in a world without Sasori... SasoDei, oneshot, hints of KisaIta Rated M for suicde and rather suggestive diaries...


_Okay, this is my first SasoDei fic, so be nice... I don't feel like hitting you with a rotten fish if you piss me off... Also there are hints of KisaIta. I don't own Naruto, I don't claim I do, coz if I did, Sasgay and Sakura would've died a LOOOONNNGGGG time ago... :p... Here's the story..._

_A figure looked out the large window__ his blonde hair shone in the dim moonlight, that and the tears running down his face. His eyes closed as he fell back on the ground, his bloodied arm next to him, the red liquid began to stain the carpet but he no longer cared. His now broken eyes closed for the very last time, never to see or feel the world ever again, he preferred it that way, a world without his Danna wasn't worth living for anyway…_

Deidara's blinked in surprise when he walked into Sasori and his room, Sasori sat on the edge of his bed Deidara's diary in his hand, "Didn't know there could be so many hearts on a single page, especially with my name in the centre. And also the amount of different things you want to do with me, from bondage to me using my chakra strings on you, VERY strange brat." Deidara's face flushed a few million different shades of red, "Why's you read it, un?!" Deidara's response made Sasori smirk, "It's pretty obvious you like me, I just wanted to make sure…" With Sasori's words spoken, blue chakra strings attached to Deidara, making the blonde move to Sasori's bed. "Now then, let's try your perverted diary entries, shall we?" Sasori crawled on top of Deidara and pulled the blonde's Akatsuki cloak off, the red head's lips grazed the blonde's, "You're mine now, got it?" Sasori asked, Deidara nodded, "Yeah, un…"

_It was a long time before Deidara was found, __but by that time, it was already too late. Itachi's sandals clicked against the wooden floor his eyes lowered when he saw the limp form of Deidara on the floor, "Coward." Itachi muttered as he pulled Deidara's bloody suicide note off the ground. The blonde's words made Itachi's eyes widen, 'There's nothing left for me now, I know I took the cowards' way out, but I'm not going to stay in a place where he isn't there. I took my own life not to leave the Akatsuki, nor to not defeat Itachi, it's a way to see him again, even if there isn't anything after death, even if I no longer exist, at least I know I no longer have to live in a place without Sasori. Deidara.'_

Deidara groggily opened his eyes, a particular red head sat on his waist, "Morning brat." His gruff voice made Deidara smile, "Off Danna, un…" Sasori smirked, "I'm not getting off." Sasori crossed his arms an amused smirk formed on his face. Deidara frowned, thinking of ways to get the puppet master off, it was now Deidara's turn to smirk as he rolled over, him now sitting on top of Sasori. Sasori let a growl slip from his throat; Deidara smugly smirked as he leaned down, his lips brushing against Sasori's. "FYI, I'm not getting off… at least not for a while…" With those words said, he closed the gap between them.

_Deidara's funeral wasn't quick and it wasn't held on a sunny day. Dark grey storm clouds loomed over the sky, large splashes of rain falling on each member's hat, the bells ringing in the freezing wind. There were no tears, but complete silence loomed over everyone, Sasori's grave sat next to Deidara's the blood red roses that Deidara had placed on his grave, drops of rain splashing on them every second. Hidan pulled his cloak shut, zipping it fully for once, __Itachi looked emotionlessly at the grave, then turning his head to glance at Kisame. He also knew, no matter how emotionless he may act, no matter how strong he pretended to be; he loved the swords man and if Kisame died, he'd probably also follow Deidara's footsteps. He lowered his eyes, glancing at his wrist for a split second, a scar for every time he felt anything for Kisame, needless to say, both his arms were covered in scars, but the rest of his body as well. Kisame placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder, "I wish you'd stop doing that…"_

Deidara smiled as he and Sasori walked toward Suna, "So, you think this Gaara brat will cause trouble?" Sasori asked, "No, he's only a one tail; it won't cause any trouble, worried about me, aren't you?" Deidara teased, tugging at Sasori's cloak, "As if! I'm worried about the mission!" Sasori lied, "You're pathetic at lying…" Deidara crossed his arms.

Deidara's eyes lowered as tears started to fall down his cheeks, "You're supposed to be fucking eternal!" He screamed, kicking the ground before falling down, tears falling down his face in a sudden downpour, his head connecting with the ground in a loud thunk, "Why?!" He chocked out, blood dripped from his mouth, "WHY?!" His screams echoed through the destroyed cave. Zetsu lowered his eyes; the look in Deidara's eyes could make even the hardest of hearts cry. "WHY?!"

_Deidara looked at the kunai sitting on his bed, __he picked up a piece of paper and scribbled the last words he'd ever write, tears fell down his face before he moved to the large window, the kunai ran across his wrist, blood bubbled to the surface, he pushed the tip of the kunai into his wrist, dragging it down, the pain was unbearable, almost as unbearable as his life without Sasori._

_Review if you want, but no flames, I've still got the rotten fish if you do though, and I'm not very nice with the fish..._


End file.
